1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for mechanical connection, and particularly to devices for connecting elements subjected to traction stresses, so that the elements can be disconnected if the stresses exceed a certain threshold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cast-off systems with screws or pins that break under a specific force are known. The value of the disengaging stress of such devices is a function of the resistance of the screw or pin to be sheared. The drawbacks of these devices are due in the main to the fact that it is not possible with great precision to reproduce the screw or pin. Further, it is only possible to work with stresses that are less than the disengaging force since once tested with a disengaging force, the devices are not reuseable. Thus, the disengagement force corresponding to each device is only known with a considerable amount of uncertainty, since one the force is measured for a particular device, it is not possible to make a new device having the same characteristics as the former one.